


Mistakes were made

by A_simple_lee



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:09:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28505001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_simple_lee/pseuds/A_simple_lee
Summary: It’s no secret that everyone tries to sneak files onto each other’s desks. You’re in the middle of upholding that little tradition pre-shift, but it results in some unexpected early morning chaos.
Relationships: Derek Morgan & Reader, Derek Morgan & Spencer Reid, Derek Morgan/Reader, Spencer Reid & Reader, Spencer Reid/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 82





	Mistakes were made

"Hey."

“Yep?” You sit up from where you’ve been leaning over your coffee.

“Do you know how these files got onto my desk?”

...Okay, so maybe it wasn’t a smart move to sneak labelled files into the work pile of the only person in the office with an eidetic memory. 

“Which ones?” You take a sip of your coffee, deciding to play dumb. Spencer quirks an eyebrow. 

“These ones.” He holds up two very familiar documents. You pretend to frown.

“Can’t see from here, hold on-” It’s only a few steps to his desk; the email you’re writing can wait. You take the files from him “Oh. No clue. Sorry.”

“Are you sure?”

You slide the files back along his desk. “Yea. Weird.”

“For a profiler, you’re a terrible liar.”

_Shit._

“What?”

“You tap your fingers when you’re nervous.”

The subconscious rhythm you’d been drumming against the desk grinds to a halt.

“Ah.”

“Can you please take the files back?”

“Hm. I’d rather not?”

“Sneak them into Emily’s instead, like last week.”

“Not sure I wanna risk the consequences again.” The thought of Prentiss sending Derek another clip of you drunk dancing is deterrent enough.

“What, so you thought I’d be okay with it?” 

“Didn’t say that.”

“Didn’t have to.”

“Well. Unlike Prentiss, you don’t have leverage.” 

“He’s right, you don’t.” Derek materialises by your side, dumping his bag and jacket next to Reid’s desk.

You tut. “Yeah, yeah, Morgan. Mind your own business.”

“As if I’d ever pass up an opportunity to embarrass you.”

That warrants a gentle punch to his arm, you think. Derek, predictably, returns it.

“C’mon, it’s just two files. I don’t need as many profilers with dirt on me.”

“I think you’re underestimating pretty boy.”

“Name one time he’s embarrassed me.”

“Just one?”

“One.”

“What about that time in California when you had a crush on the bartender?”

“...That doesn’t count.”

“It counts. You were blushing.” Reid crosses his legs in his chair and leans forward to look at you.

“Was not.”

“In the same way you’re not blushing now?”

“Don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Take the files.”

“How about I take...half?”

“How generous.”

Derek nudges you. “Why don’t you take both?”

“Hm. Nah.”

His grip on your shoulder tightens a little bit. 

“Reid, d’you wanna know why she never puts stuff on my desk?”

“Derek, don’t you dare.” 

Spencer swivels in his chair. “Sure.”

“Okay, Derek, look, I’ll take the file-” You try to move forward to get it, but Spencer has the nerve to shift it just out of your reach, whilst Derek takes the opportunity to brace his arm around your waist.

“Nah, too late. You had your chance.”

“Derek-no!” He starts tickling a spot just below your ribcage, and you dissolve into poorly suppressed giggles. “Nonono-”

“What, did you forget that I know you’re ticklish?” Derek chuckles. 

“Shut up!” You try to bat at his hands, which you quickly find does next to nothing. The laughter’s starting to sap away your strength, and there’s a warmth creeping up your neck that you’re willing to bet is accompanied by an obvious blush. Your hands come up to cover your face. 

“You’re getting flustered, aren’t you?” Morgan snakes one hand under your arm, throwing you into more hysterics. 

“No!”

“No? Sounds like BS to me, don’t you think Reid?”

“Hard to tell, I can’t see her face.” The smirk is audible in his voice. Not a second later, Morgan’s other hand is under your other arm, and you have to let go to try and push him away. 

“No-Deherek!”

“Oh, you’re blushing.”

“Please-”

“That is so cute.”

“No!”

“It is cute-” Spencer’s voice is partially cut off when a snort interrupts your laughter. 

“Shut up!”

“You sound like a broken record,” Derek chuckles, letting you breathe for a moment. “Have I convinced you to take the file back or do we need to do this again?”

You tap weakly on his forearm. “I-okay, fine.” 

Spencer’s already sliding the files across his desk in your direction. You begrudgingly step over to take them.

“Just holler next time she’s being a nuisance,” Morgan’s already heading off to put away his jacket. You pause in the middle of reaching out to flick Spencer’s hair into his face, and decide to do it anyway. 

He instantly reaches out to tweak your side. “I think I’ve got it covered, thanks.”

You withdraw, picking up the files whilst suppressing a grin. 

You’ll wait a week before taking another shot at sneaking in those files.


End file.
